Aliens, Rifts and Torchwood 4
by jayni-guardian
Summary: 2 years on from Exit Wounds. A normal day at Torchwood - until 6 teenagers come through a wormhole. Who are they? What are their stories? And why is one girl so different and quiet from the others? Janto and Gwys mentioned. Full summary inside.
1. Normal day?

Hiya! This is my first fanfic on fan fiction, and my first torchwood fic-so please be nice! :)

The peeps in this fic are OC's, and there'll be a few eventual pairings – though not in this fic. You might see hints though!

Anyways, this is 2 years ahead of exit wounds, Gwen has 2 kids (who will be spoken of) and Jack and Ianto are in a civil partnership. TW 4 disappeared 5 years back (so 'bout 2004/5 ish- if you wanted to be precise.) So…here goes!

* * *

"Ian-to!" Jack hollered. "Yan? What day is it?" He seemed hyper. Not surprising as they had been out weevil hunting until the early hours of the morning, and Ianto had (unwisely) made Jack and himself extra-strong coffee. Now the adrenaline and caffeine were starting to kick in.

"It's the 21st June, 2010. Monday. Why?" Ianto replied cheerfully, bringing in some sandwiches and orange juice for breakfast.

Jack glared at him, looking rather hurt. However, the glare soon turned into a look of pure bliss as Ianto started rubbing the Captain's neck.

"I was only teasing, Cariad. I know. 2 years though, that's a lot."

Ianto and Jack had become civil partners shortly after the deaths of their 2 colleagues. During the time after the 'incident', Jack had come to realise that he didn't just want Ianto, he needed him. Jack was the leader of the team, but all his strength came from the Welshman who was kissing him lightly on the neck. He rewarded this with a contented sigh.

"When's Gwen in today?" Jack murmured, turning around and nuzzling gently into Ianto's neck.

"In about half an hour. Lydia's teething, poor lamb, and Kai's not feeling too well. Rhys is staying home today, though. He can as there are no meetings for him to go to at work, so he can carry on work at home." Ianto replied, lifting his chin slightly to give Jack, who was now kissing his neck gently, better access.

He smiled as one of Jack's arms slid around his waist, as the other hand carded lightly through his hair. He loved times like this, though he'd never say. The sex was great of course, but Ianto preferred just holding each other. He felt at peace at these moments, like all his worries had been lifted for a while. He sighed, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling.

Jack smiled, feeling Ianto's sigh against his chest. By far his favourite thing to do was this, just to hold his partner close, knowing he was still there. It was at times like this that Ianto dropped his defences, and that professional mask slipped.

Someone must have really hurt Ianto in his past as he struggle to let others in. Jack was glad he was one of the few accepted into Ianto's world.

This was also a time where Jack would let his own defences down. He changed, from the strong-minded, flirtatious Captain, to a loving, gentle man. And he loved every second of it.

They were still cuddling when Gwen arrived. They either didn't hear the lift or didn't care. Gwen smiled. They made an adorable couple, and were really good for each other. Jack cared about Ianto, and was incredibly protective. And Ianto was always there for him.

She left them to it, and started up her computer. To her right were a handful of photos in matching silver frames. The first was of her and Rhys on their wedding night. The next to grab her attention was of the team of 6. A passing waiter took it and it was definitely her favourite team photo. She and Rhys were in the middle, grinning and cuddling, Tosh was snuggled up to a relaxed and happy-looking Owen, and Jack was grinning at the camera in his usual fashion, but his focus was on a rather shy Ianto, and if you looked carefully, you could see a protective arm around Ianto's waist and the 2 men were holding hands, fingers entwined. Gwen smiled; her eyes glistening with tears that were and would stay unshed.

Either side of that were 2 smaller photos, but ones she loved to bits. The one on the left was from quite a few Christmases before, of Tosh and Owen. Kissing. Under some mistletoe by the taxi rank. Not realising that there was a camera. And, though Owen would forever deny it, he looked as if he was definitely enjoying it..

The picture on the right made her smile widen considerably. It was one of the most adorable she had ever seen. The picture was taken at Jack and Ianto's civil partnership, and they were dancing together. Ianto was lightly nuzzling Jack's neck, and Jack was rubbing the side of his face against Ianto's hair lovingly. The immortal's left arm was wrapped around Ianto's slender frame, and his other hand was clasped with Ianto's to his chest.

The final photo was of the Williams' family of four. Rhys was sat with his arm around his wife's shoulders, and a very young Lydia on his lap. Gwen was holding a baby Kai in her arms, her head resting on Rhys' shoulder.

Lydia Toshiko Williams, or Lyddi, was conceived just a day or two after Tosh and Owens' deaths. At first she hadn't told the other 2, as she was scared and upset. However, Ianto had found out when he found her sobbing quietly in the med bay. He had comforted her, and then congratulated her on her pregnancy. He had left it to Gwen to tell Jack however; as he knew she'd prefer to say.

Kai Owen Williams had been born about 6 months ago, a day before Owen's birthday. Both children had the 2 lost colleagues' names in their own, Rhys had made sure of that.

Gwen looked up to see Jack coming over to her desk, with Ianto close behind.

"Hi! Didn't know you were in yet." Jack grinned.

"How're the kids?" Ianto added.

"Oh, they're-"

Gwen was cut off as light filled the centre of the hub and 6 teenagers flew out.


	2. Unexpected visitors

The first 5 teens flew forward too fast and ended up in a groaning heap in the med bay. The sixth, a girl with wide green eyes and shoulder-length mousy-brown hair, managed to right herself. She wobbled, seemingly dizzy, but shook her head as if to clear it. Then she looked around to gain her surroundings and decide where they were exactly.

The rest of her group, meanwhile, started to untangle themselves. In the whole group there were 4 girls and 2 boys. One of the boys seemed to be the checking on the others, whilst the other, who appeared to be a leader, seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed. Finally, he lost it.

"What the bloody hell happened?!? You didn't mention any Wormholes, Cheiko!"

A Japanese girl looked up, stunned. "Be-because there wasn't one. There's nothing showing. I don't-"

"Well, obviously there WAS! Otherwise what happened? And where the hell are we? I-"

"Torchwood 3" a voice mumbled nervously. Everyone looked at the girl with mousy-brown hair.

"How'd you figure, Jayni?" The leader turned on her, and the girl, swallowed.

"Well," she started, her voice shaky, " Torchwood because of the sign over there and the picture on the screens, Torchwood 3 because over there is their rift manipulator. And they are the team of 3." Jayni added, nodding towards the 3 adults meekly. "Sir," she added, glancing down.

This did nothing to lighten the mood of their leader. If anything, it made it worse.

"Oh, GREAT! So now we're away from home AND in the same building as Harkness! Perfect!!!" The boy yelled, spitting out Jack's name as if it were a curse.

Jack riled. "And who the hell are YOU?! Right now you are a threat to my team and trust me, we eliminate all threats on a daily basis!"

This set off the other leader, and soon they were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. Gwen and Ianto shared a look, as did the other 5 teens.

"How DARE you accuse us of being UNIT! As if-" The leader was cut off by the green-eyed girl stepping in front of him and addressing the 3 adults.

"I am sorry for our leaders behaviour, he is only worried for the safety of his team. Just give him a chance to calm down and talk to the others, sir, and I am sure he'll be able to talk reasonably."

"Suck-up," The boy muttered, glaring at her.

"If you don't mind me saying sir, I think it is best that we are polite. Firstly, they don't know who we are, and secondly, we're in their Hub. Therefore, we are really in no position to be troublesome." The girl replied, stuttering slightly as she spoke. She was nervous of him then.

The boy sighed, crossly. "Fine, but you can talk to them. I have nothing nice to say to this lot."

With that he turned and went to talk to the others. Ianto wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the girl sigh slightly.

"Sorry about that. He's just worried." She said, looking back at Jack. Ianto had already grown to like this timid young lady.

"It doesn't answer the question. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Jack yelled, and Jayni flinched.

"Jack! She's being polite! You don't have to yell at her!" Gwen admonished, angrily.

They seemed to have a glaring match, but the Immortal finally gave in.

" Ok. Who are you _please_." Jack rephrased, "And how do you know about Torchwood? It's rather freaky."

"Well, basically.." the girl said timidly, "We're Torchwood 4, Channel Islands."


	3. Who are you?

**Thanks for bothering to read and I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long – I was also upset by COE! However, I have a friend whose sister is a friend of Evelyn Myles and she says they are doing another series! Woot! :D**

**Anyway, back to my story, and it is now also an AU as I have lost 2 characters…**

There was complete silence. Then Jack spoke.

"What do you mean, _you're Torchwood 4_? Torchwood 4 went out years back!"

The girl looked uncomfortable, and slightly shaken.

Her leader, however, didn't "You see? This is why you shouldn't bother explaining! These idiots can't get their heads round it! Waste of bloody time, you know…"

Jack riled again. "_Excuse me_? Sorry, but we don't even know you're names yet, and you're asking us to believe that you're another torchwood team that disappeared about 5 years previously?! How DARE YOU! How-"

"Then let me introduce us all" Jayni said quietly and calmly. Ianto nodded.

"I know the names of the last known TW4 team, so run your names through me."

"Right. Well," she started walking over to the balcony over the teenagers heads, "After an – incident – we were left with only the children of the team. The adults were killed…" she continued, looking down. When she looked back up, she seemed troubled, as if she was remembering something. Then the moment passed.

"Anyway, we hid ourselves, made it look as if we'd disappeared, but didn't quit our jobs. So, this is our new team." She walked over towards the leader. "This is our leader, Josh Taylor."

"Son of Sebastian and Marie Taylor, leader and second in command." Ianto noted, "You look like him."

Josh glared.

" Then we have Cheiko Naokomi, Technician and general computer whiz," she carried on, pointing to the oriental girl.

"Daughter of Daisuke and Emi Naokomi, technicians, I see." Ianto agreed. He believed her now.

"Over there are our 2 medics, Ollie Parker and Maisie Wright, children of-"

"Frederick and Florence Parker, and Ada and Donovan Wright. 2 were medics, 2 were married in as student doctors. Which means that-"

"This is Lucy Tennant, cousin of Maisie's and-"

"-Daughter of Luke and Sarah Tennant got it. That means that you are a Jayni Smith, then?" Ianto said, looking momentarily confused. "But I thought there were 2 of you."

Jayni looked down. "There _were_ 2 of us." She said quietly.

Gwen's face softened. "Oh, you poor lamb!" She exclaimed, immediately fallen for her also.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up for you." Ianto continued, smiling at her sadly.

"It's Ok. I don't mind." Jayni almost-whispered. Then she looked up, and the look of pain and – what was that other emotion? – disappeared once more.

Before anyone could say anything, however, an alarm went off.

**How was that? Like it? Don't like? PLEASE TELL ME!!! I know it's early but I want to know what you think of my style!!!**

**Reviews=love!**


	4. Weevil Alert!

"What is it?" Lucy asked, her hazel eyes darting to the nearest screen.

"Weevils. Dunno the exact number but I'd say about 5." Ianto replied, typing on the keyboard.

"Come on, then!"

Everyone stared at Josh, who stared back defiantly, his icy blue eyes catching the eyes of the others.

"What? We just said that we're a missing Torchwood team and you expect us to sit around doing nothing? Not likely! We're coming too!"

Jack grinned dangerously. "Of course. Now we can see what you lot are really like with your jobs!"

There were mixed reactions amongst the younger team. They varied from pride and smugness (Ollie and Lucy proud of their leader for standing up), shock (Maisie needed to run checks on the others, they didn't know how the wormhole might have affected them) and nervousness (Cheiko hated field missions as a rule, but knew she'd have to go too for that number).

Jayni, however, looked blank. Or at least she did until she heard Josh's next words.

"Jayni, you too. We'll need everyone we can get for this."

At this, she visibly blanched.

"B-but s-s-sir," she began, shaking slightly.

"What? We don't have all day, y'know."

"I…I haven't been on a field for months. I won't be up to scratch…"

Josh glared. "Well, you'll just have to do your _best_, then, won't you?" His glare was so powerful that Jayni glanced at her feet and nodded timidly, unable to hold the gaze.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Off we go!" Lucy said with forced enthusiasm.

"We're gonna need to use my car too, then." Gwen added on their way out, "You lot had better be able to keep your feet down."

TBC

Soooo sorry for taking so long to update! I promise to try and make updates more frequent! Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It will be longer next time and you'll be learning more about the team members. However, I shall be adding an Author's note for descriptions of the team!

**Please write a review if you have a minute to spare! I need to know people's thoughts on this story!!! Thanks! ^^**


	5. Sorry! Just a note profile!

Authors note:

Sorry it's just a note, but I will put in the next chapter as soon as possible!

This is basically a profile to describe the members of Torchwood 4, so you understand me! This is set in 2010, btw!

The nationalities are - Where their mother's family is from/Where their father's family is from.

Josh - Joshua Lee Taylor

Nationality: American/British

Position: Leader of Torchwood 4, Channel Islands.

Age: 16

Birthday: September 1st 1994

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown/Black

Build: Athletic, Tall

Extra Details: Ability to heal oneself in short periods of time

Cheiko – Cheiko Yuki Naokomi

Nationality: Japanese/British

Position: Technician and Secondary field agent

Age:15

Birthday: November 8th 1994

Eyes: Hazel,

Hair: Black

Build: Petite, medium height

Extra Details: Ability to break into any computer technology in less than 5 minutes

Ollie – Oliver Stephan James Parker

Nationality: English/English

Position: Chief medic and Primary field agent

Age: 15

Birthday: February 14th 1995

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Black

Build: Wiry/Athletic, Medium height

Extra Details: Ability to operate on many known Lifeforms

Maisie – Maisie Anna-Louise Wright

Nationality: Scottish/Channel Islands

Position: Secondary Medic and Primary field agent

Age: 16

Birthday: 3rd September 1994

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Build: medium/Slight build, Tall

Extra Details: Ability to operate on many known Lifeforms

Luce – Lucy Amelia Tennant

Nationality: English/Scottish

Position: Primary field agent and carer

Age:15

Birthday: 22nd February 1995

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown, Long

Build: Medium height, Medium/slight build

Extra Details: Ability to draw detailed imagery, plans and codes

Jayni – Jayni Freya Joyce Smith

Nationality: Unknown (Thought to be European)/Irish

Position: Mechanic, Translator, Secretary/Archivist and Secondary field agent

Age: 15

Birthday: 3rd March 1995

Eyes: Green (Blue, Hazel and Grey tints)

Hair: Mousey Brown (Mixture between blonde and brown)

Build: Slight frame, Small/Medium height

Extra Details: PBW, Ability to speak all known language fluently

**What is 'PBW'? How can Josh heal rapidly and to what extent? Find out in the next chapter!!!**


	6. What was THAT?

There was a bit of trouble deciding who was in which car. Eventually, they went with Gwen, Ollie, Josh, Maisie and Lucy in Gwen's car (It was a people carrier) and Jack, Ianto, Cheiko and Jayni in the SUV.

In Gwen's car, the noise was unbearable. Between the radio pounding out some new Hip-Hop song, Ollie and Maisie arguing over medicines and antidotes, Lucy's readings and Josh's sarcasm, everyone was left with a suitably painful headache.

The SUV, however, was a different story.

Cheiko stared at her screen, light reflecting off her glasses as her dark eyes searched for more information.

Jack and Ianto talked quietly amongst themselves, discussing the new team.

And Jayni stared silently out of the window, watching the nightlife of Cardiff shoot past.

……… ……… … TwTwTw … ………. ………

Finally, they reached the location.

"Ok. The 5 are in that alley on the right. With all 9 of us it shouldn't be too hard." Cheiko said, glancing around.

"Okay then teams. Get to work!" Jack yelled, grinning, before disappearing down the alley. The others followed a bit more quietly.

……… ……… … TwTwTw … ……… ………

"- And that's number 5!" Gwen panted, hauling the last weevil into the SUV.

"They were different, somehow. Stronger and even more aggressive than usual. I think-" Gwen was cut off by Cheiko's yell.

"Wait a minute! I'm picking up a strange reading. Scrambled. I wonder what it is…" She was in the middle of the alleyway, spinning slowly, trying to find the source. Jayni was further down, picking something up.

Suddenly, Jayni looked up. "Oh, no…not 5…" she whispered to herself. Then she raised herself up, and shouted "Cheiko! Go left!"

Startled, Cheiko obeyed this order to find a 6th weevil in the spot she'd been stood previously. It was growling. With an unearthly shriek, it stood on its haunches, and-

"NO!!!" there was a flash of green and blue, and the weevil was thrown against the alley wall. It slumped. Behind the weevil, Jayni stood, breathing heavily, the same colours sizzling around her. Slowly, she edged towards the weevil.

Meanwhile, Jack came back from his frozen position and turned to Lucy, asking in a low voice, "And what, the hell, was that?"

"PBW." She replied simply. Noticing the captains questioning look, she added, "I'll explain later."

Jayni was right in front of the weevil. She was attaching the handcuffs when, with a screech, the weevil woke and threw itself against her. Both girl and alien flew backwards, and started to roll, fighting to be on top. It was a tough fight, considering the unfair advantage of claws and teeth, but Jayni eventually cuffed the weevil's arms, retrieved her spray and gave the beast a generous spray in the face.

Panting, she got up slowly and glanced towards the others. Getting the silent request, Ianto went forward and helped put the offending creature into the back of the SUV, slamming the door shut quickly. By then everyone else was in the 2 cars – everyone, that is, except Josh. He was glaring.

"What the HELL was THAT?!? I know you said you were out of practise, but that was well below poor, Smith! That was-"

Josh was unable to continue, due partly to the appearance of blood from under Jayni's shirt, but mostly to the fact that she promptly collapsed.

Well, well. What happened there? Find out next chapter! And please, if you can spare a minute, tell me what you think! I NEED TO KNOW!!! It's only a short review that I need, just to know where I am going wrong! *Does puppy dog eyes*


	7. How to cope

"Are you alright?" was the repeated question aimed at Jayni over the next half an hour. Surprisingly, the only people to ask said question were Gwen, Ianto and Ollie. The others carried on as usual. Well, as usual as possible when a team of 6 teenagers randomly appear through a wormhole in the centre of Torchwood Cardiff's Hub.

Jayni had ended up with a rather nasty slash in the side from one of the weevil's claws. However, it seemed to be clear, so no extra panic was needed and she was able to continue working. Therefore, things naturally moved on to the subject of the weevil's strange behaviour.

"OK, team meeting in 10!" Josh called across the Hub. The reactions ranged from polite replies (Cheiko) to simple glares and the tiniest of nods (Ollie). Nevertheless, the 6 teens – and the 3 adults – arranged themselves around the boardroom table by the required time.

"So, any ideas why the weevils went OTT?" Josh started, glancing at the 2 medics. They shook their heads. "No idea, there's no increase in Caffeine whatsoever, so the only thing this could be caused by is something affecting them that's remaining unseen…" Maisie mentioned, glancing up at the levels being shown on the screen.

"I wonder if it's any link to the body we received this morning…" Gwen thought aloud. The others turned to face her, puzzled.

"You'd…better come see. We haven't done an autopsy yet, but it seems rather obvious." She added, glancing over to the 2 men for confirmation. Ianto and Jack nodded simultaneously.

"Right then. It's this way."

……… ……… … TwTwTw … ……… ………

The 2 teams gathered around the autopsy table whilst Ollie and Maisie prepared themselves. The sight was not a pretty one. The look on the man's face was one of pure terror and anguish. The rigor mortis had set in, meaning they were unable to change it. His ghost-white skin was peppered in bruises and cuts, amplifying the unnatural colour of the skin. And then there was the matter of his throat having been torn to shreds.

"Soooo… 2 possible deaths. Heart attack from the fright – or the lack of half his neck." Ollie spoke in his strangely cockney-like voice – his Father had been a Londoner. "I think even our bold leader can come up with that conclusion…" he continued, glancing cheekily up at Josh.

"Watch it, or I'll have you on extra paperwork duty!" Josh replied, in a mock-authority voice.

"And watch what you say. A man is dead. It's not funny." Gwen added, annoyed.

"Hey, we all have ways to cope with this stuff – this is mine" Ollie replied, putting his hands up in a mock-surrender pose. "And Maisie's is to cry and complain about the 'injustices' in the world," he continued, as Maisie glared, "Josh's is to go into leader-mode" ignoring the rapidly increasing amount of glares in his direction, he carried on. "Luce occupies herself and eventually gets over it, Cheiko goes off to hide behind her computer screens, and Jayni-" he concluded, joining the other glances towards her with a pointed look of his own, "Jayni goes into her shell, refusing help and barely speaking."

Jayni, who was leaning slightly on the wall for support - she still felt dizzy- glanced nervously around as he was speaking, taking in the variety of stares aimed at her, before looking down. She quietly and politely excused herself, saying she had some data to read and file.

8 pairs of eyes (or 9 if Myfawny is counted) watched her near-silent departure. Ollie then turned, slowly, and glared at Josh. His next word was full of vehemence, anger and disappointment.

"See?"

* * *

**SOOOO SORRY for the wait, I've been rushed off my feet at school. But I will try to post a bit more frequently!**

**PLEASE ..Think! Reviews = epic love (and cyber cookies! ^^)**


	8. Archives and Tunnels

Ianto found Jayni sat on the floor in the middle of the archives. A map was unrolled next to her, and she seemed engrossed with what was on it. However, the main thing on Ianto's mind was the fact that the relative calm of his archives had been broken, along with a rule – never touch, unless you're Ianto Jones.

"_What_ are you doing? I hope you remember where that came from!" Ianto snapped, angrily. However, the anger faded into shock as Jayni jumped at the voice, then curled up into a ball in the space between 2 rows of archives. Her timid voice broke the silence.

"R-row 32, aisle 6, I-item 394ax4792," she murmured, "sir." She added as an afterthought. Ianto froze, shocked. She couldn't have… Really? How did she remember all that? There was only one way to find out. Crouching down, he spoke again, gently.

" How did you remember all that? The others find it impossible to remember basics down here. And sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just protective over the archives. Joke here – they're _MY_ archives, no-one touches them."

The soothing tones helped her to relax slightly, and she smiled slightly at the last sentence. "I know how you feel." She replied, quietly. Ianto looked at her, confused.

"About the archives. I'm pretty much the archivist for Torchwood 4, as the others have_ NO_ sense of order. It helps remember the places for things as well. Well, that and my PBW…"

"What _is_ PBW?" Ianto asked. He'd been curious since the weevil and the burst of 'light'.

"I don't really know how to describe it – it's been in me since birth. But it stands for Psychic Base Wavelength. It… I don't know, it means I'm a telepath, empath and I have other powers, as you saw." She looked away then, so he changed the subject.

"What were you looking at, anyway?" he asked, tugging lightly at the corner of the – now neatly folded – piece of paper. She glanced down, and her eyes lit up.

"It's the map for the old underground passageways of Torchwood 3!" She said excitedly, "There are _dozens_ of tunnels leading to places _all over_ Cardiff! I wish we'd had those in Jersey…"

Ianto looked thoughtful. "Yes, I remember those. Jack went to explore on a quiet day once. It took us about 11 hours to find him again. They're like a labyrinth, impossible to find your way out again. I wouldn't suggest going down there…" He tailed off as Jayni, somehow, raised an eyebrow with a look to rival his own.

"I'd be _fine_, thank _you_. If I can navigate London underground aged _12_, I can cope with some tunnels. And yes, I would let you know where I was going and where I'd end up. But considering the strange behaviour and such, it will have to wait."

Ianto nodded, and stood up. He offered his hand to help her, but she politely refused.

"No thanks. I've just got a bit more work to do. I'll be up within half an hour."

As he left the archives, Jayni pulled out another sheet and the items in her messenger bag…

* * *

**What has she got? Is she good or bad? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**… And PLEASE review! It makes my day even better! ^^**


End file.
